


Огонь, иди со мной

by Babushka_Hi_Hi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, Genderbending, Genderfluid Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babushka_Hi_Hi/pseuds/Babushka_Hi_Hi
Summary: Каждый день, ровно в час после полудня в палату приходила доктор Трафальгар Ло.Фем!Кид/фем!Ло





	Огонь, иди со мной

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: физические увечья (ожоги)
> 
> Фанфик был написан еще в 2015 году для команды капитана Юстасса Кида на весенней разминке - фесте на дайри. Забыла тогда выложить.
> 
> Бета - skunsa

В душной больничной палате тяжело пахло спиртом, йодом и кровью. Но Кид мерещилось, что тянет дымом, гарью и расплавленным пластиком.  
Кид смотрела на облупившийся потолок и не шевелилась. Её обгоревшее лицо было замотано бинтом, под слоями которого чесалось и саднило то, что осталось от кожи. Левую руку Кид не чувствовала, словно та погрузилась в ледяное озеро и онемела от ладони до плеча.  
Каждый день, ровно в час после полудня в палату приходила доктор Трафальгар Ло. Высокая и худая, почти бесполая на вид, она склонялась над Кид. Пристально смотрела – её большие глаза с темными кругами под нижними веками меняли цвет. То светло-карие, почти желтые, как расплавленное золото, то прозрачные, серые с голубоватым отливом. У Ло были ловкие руки с длинными прохладными пальцами. Она прикасалась к израненному телу Кид осторожно, но автоматически, без капли жалости или сострадания. Её отстраненное равнодушие успокаивало.  
Сегодня доктор Ло пришла позже. Бледная и утомленная, она тяжело опустилась на стул у койки, потерла лицо. Её руки – тонкие, меченные татуировками – дрожали. Прямо перед глазами Кид качались буквы, наколотые на фалангах пальцев, складывались в слово «death».  
– Доктор.  
Спекшиеся губы Кид едва шевельнулись.  
Ло покачала головой, взъерошила ладонью черные коротко стриженые волосы. Медленно, хриплым голосом проговорила:  
– Больно? Я добавлю морфин.  
Она потянулась к капельнице.  
– Не нужно, – Кид улыбнулась уголком рта. – Я в полном порядке. А вот как ты?  
– Я?  
Ло криво ухмыльнулась в ответ и больше ни слова не произнесла. Только смотрела в упор, и её глаза казались темно-карими, матовыми. Она с каждым днем все сильнее напоминала Кид одну девочку из прошлого. Худую скуластую девчонку, с которой Кид встретилась однажды, когда училась в школе. Та девчонка пряталась за старой теплицей у кабинета биологии. Сидела на искрошившемся кирпичном фундаменте внутри металлического остова и курила. Кид тогда подошла к ней – она до сих пор помнила, как хрустело под ногами стекло из выбитых витражей, – и девочка, не оборачиваясь, предложила сигарету. Кид отказалась, тихо села рядом. Что-то с этой девочкой было не так, казалось, она вот-вот расплачется, но глаза оставались сухими.  
Тогда Кид и девчонка, которая так и не назвала своего имени, зажигалкой подпалили утеплитель у обвалившейся стены. Горело плохо, больше дымило, но было круто. Дрянной горький запах того пожара иногда снился Кид.  
Девочку Кид с тех пор не видела, но, повзрослев, поняла, что, судя по черной одежде, она пришла с похорон.  
– У тебя останутся шрамы на лице, – тихо сказала Ло. – Твоя рука изуродована, но будет функционировать.  
Она даже не пыталась изобразить сочувствие или утешить. Кид с трудом достала здоровой рукой до локтя Ло, тронула и широко улыбнулась.  
– Спасибо.  
– Не за что, – Ло поджала губы. – К тебе рвутся журналисты, ты знаешь? Хотят знать, откуда в тебе столько отваги. Я сказала им катиться к чертям.  
Кид представила себе, как высокая, с гордой прямой осанкой доктор Ло прогоняет журналистов, словно стаю воронья. Картинка была яркой, но размытой – морфин туманил разум. Черные вороны кружили над Кид, они хотели знать, каково это – быть единственной женщиной-пожарным во всем городе. И откуда у женщины смелость и силы, чтобы войти в горящее здание и, задыхаясь от дыма, выволочь наружу двоих человек. А потом развернуться и ступить обратно в огонь.  
– Я считаю, – длинные пальцы Ло бездумно накрыли ладонь Кид, – ты не герой, ты просто странный пироман.  
– Как ты поняла?  
Кид хорошо помнила тот момент. Высотное здание пылало, трещали перекрытия, гнулись балки, черный дым валил из выбитых окон. Жар был такой, что Кид казалось, что она сейчас оплавится, как восковая свеча. Но она все ближе и ближе подходила к двери, за которой бушевал огонь. В помещении не осталось выживших – они уже должны были задохнуться, но Кид не могла остановиться, она просто обязана была вернуться в пекло. Пламя завораживало и звало её. В него хотелось погрузиться с головой. Кид урвала для себя еще пару мгновений в огне, а вернулась в тлеющей одежде, красная от ожогов, таща с собой еще одного человека. Наверное, с виду она была похожа на героя долбаных комиксов.  
– Ты с детства пироман, – Ло устало ссутулилась, её лицо посерьезнело. – Помнишь, мы с тобой сожгли старую теплицу? Твои красные волосы – я сразу их узнала, когда тебя привезли к нам.  
Она скривилась и сухо обронила:  
– Ты дура, пожарная Юстасс Кид. Кем ты себя считаешь? Фениксом? В следующий раз я не стану тебя оперировать – оставайся обугленным куском мяса без кожи.  
– Ты не ответила, – Кид сжала её холодную узкую ладонь. – Как ты? Я обгоревшая дура, а ты? Что с тобой?  
– А я хирург, вот и всё.

Фонари сияли ровным белым светом, как лампы в операционной. Тени от листвы статичными черными пятнами лежали на мостовой.  
Кид сидела на низком каменном парапете у ворот клиники и ждала Ло. Прохладный ветер трепал волосы, касался тянущих шрамов на лице.  
Кид то поглядывала на жалкий букет цветов в своей левой изуродованной руке, то щелкала зажигалкой. Маленький огонек вспыхивал и гас, успокаивал.  
Кид только хотела еще раз увидеть усталое лицо доктора Ло. Её высокие скулы, переменчивые глаза, мягкие бледные губы. Такую, как Ло, надо было хватать, зажимать в темном углу и жадно целовать, гладить худое твердое тело, стискивать маленькие груди – Кид надеялась, что сдержится. Ей, рослой, широкоплечей и напористой, везло на женщин. Они быстро сдавались, хоть и стеснялись, даже сквозь стоны иногда шептали, что им нравятся только мужчины. Это было смешно и немного больно. Рано или поздно они оставляли Кид совсем одну в её маленькой пустой квартире. Даже запах их духов и сигарет быстро выветривался, Кид ничего не оставалось. Но она только улыбалась, потому что её страсть вспыхивала и быстро угасала, как огонек зажигалки.  
– Для меня? – доктор Ло выскользнула из темноты и кивком указала на букет. Красные тюльпаны увяли – Кид слишком сильно сжимала их стебли.  
Кид молча протянула цветы. Сегодня глаза Ло были серебристыми, прозрачными, как лед.  
Ло безразлично приняла букет и выпустила из рук, стебли упали на мостовую.  
– Я не люблю цветы.  
– А что же ты любишь? – Кид встала и обняла её за талию. К черту все. Трахнуть бы холодную, бессердечную суку Ло – слишком красивую, эгоистичную и замкнутую.  
– Что ты любишь, Ло? – Кид встряхнула её.  
Ло не произнесла ни слова, обхватила Кид за шею и плавно, как в замедленной съемке, поцеловала. Губы – сухие, горячие. На вкус она была, как сладкий кофе и тонкая сигарета с ментолом. Кид так сжала Ло, что кости затрещали. Сердце Ло билось часто-часто, будто стучало в грудь Кид.  
– Ты идешь ко мне домой.  
Кид не сразу узнала свой голос, перешедший в хриплый рык.  
– А если я не хочу? – улыбка змеилась по влажным покрасневшим губам Ло.  
– Ты хочешь.  
Кид не сомневалась. Ледяная Ло согрелась в её руках, дрожала и вибрировала от нетерпения, сама тянулась за поцелуями. И оставалось только надеяться, что она не сгорит рядом с Кид всего за пару ночей, не обратится в дым и пепел. Кид была не готова проснуться одна, без неё. Без девчонки, с которой можно поджигать утеплитель, совать пальцы в пламя, кашлять от дыма и смеяться.


End file.
